User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Resplendent Queen Rinon
Resplendent Queen Rinon Skill 'Eternal Grace (Negates all status ailments, recovers HP each turn & probable recovery of HP when attacked) 'Burst 'Serenity Veil (Greatly recovers HP & removes status ailments and negates them for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: None) 'Brave Burst Asteion Quasar (17 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, removes status ailments and negates them for 3 turns & adds Light and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst Restoration (22 combo massive Light attack on all enemies & recovers HP and boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Self-Affirmation (Negates all status ailments) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Another cute healer! So, with Rinon's abilities... bye bye, Rigness? According to her lore, it looks like Rinon has been through a lot. As she evolves from 5* to 6* and finally to 7*, she changed as a person. Has that ever happened to you? Leader Skill Score: 8/10 As useful as this Leader Skill is, this Leader Skill is actually pointless to use if you're using Rinon. Rinon is an anti-debuff unit, which means that she can cure status ailments using her BB/SBB. Curing status ailments is Rinon's main use. Using Rinon as a Leader will make her "cure and negate status ailments" effect from her BB and SBB useless. True, there is the HP recover every turn, but the heal is so small that you'll barely notice your units healing. There's also the recovery when damaged. Still an unreliable effect to utilize, but it can come in handy in some cases, especially during situations where units are bombarded with a barrage of attacks. However, it does not recover much HP to make the effect worth using. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 With Rinon's BB, you heal, cure status ailments, and negate them for 3 turns. This BB is one of the most efficient healing BB ever released in the game. As much as this BB resembles that of Rigness's BB, Rinon's BB only costs 20 BC compared to Rigness's 25 BC. Unfortunately, this BB does not attack, but there are so many effects that come with this BB that they make up for not attacking. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Rinon's SBB is just like her BB, but it attacks. This 500% damage modifier SBB is able to pack quite the punch against enemies. Like her BB, Rinon cures all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns, barring the heal. This makes her one of the most essential units to have in the squad being an anti-debuffer. Another thing is that Rinon adds Light and Dark elements to attacks, granting a wider type coverage of the squad. As explained in the Brave Burst section, Light and Dark enemies are quite common in various challenges, like Trials, which means that Rinon's elemental buffs will help in addition to her anti-debuff effects. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Who needs a better explanation of how to explain Ares' Excelsior when I can just do it here? Rinon's 1000% damage modifier UBB replicates Selena's UBB in which she heals the squad to full with her Heal Over Time (HoT) buff. This is great as units don't have to rely on Rec or any HC buffer for three turns. In addition to her full heal effects, Rinon increases BB gauge fill rate by 50% for the entire squad. For three turns, the squad is able to utilize the Ares' Excelsior effect. This significantly boosts the BB gauge momentum of the squad as this makes BB spamming a lot easier. But what if you are using double Ares' Excelsior leads? Add all of the numbers up and you get a 150% BB gauge fill rate. This means that for every BC a unit obtains, that unit's BB gauge will fill by 2.5 BC. Insane, right? Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Rinon becomes immune to status ailments. This is nice as you can equip her with better spheres than Drevas. Normally, players will equip Drevas to their anti-debuffer. Using this Extra Skill will allow you to choose from a much bigger selection of spheres to use. This Extra Skill is also one of the reasons why the Leader Skill is partially useless. Using Rinon as a Leader will make this Extra Skill, her BB, and SBB will mostly provide just damage. Rinon is guaranteed to heal status ailments if her BB is up since her Extra Skill nullifies all status ailments, including Curse. Arena Score: 8/10 Rinon is suited as a healer, not much of an attacker. She's not much of a usable unit in Arena due to her BB which lacks the ability to attack. Rinon's SBB does attack, but it takes a lot of BC to fill in Arena, leaving you with little choice but to use her BB, which deals no damage. True, it heals your squad, but Arena is a kill-and-win game. These battles are not meant to last long. Rinon also lacks as a leader as well. Units focus on killing, rather than inflicting status ailments. It is much better to use an Atk boosting Leader Skill or a BB Leader Skill rather than a defense Leader Skill like Rinon's. Stats Score: 9/10 Rinon has high HP and Def, allowing her to survive well. Her super high Rec stat makes her heal much more effective. Finally, her Atk stat is just above average, which is good enough for her SBB. In terms of typing, my type preference for Rinon is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 We all know how essential it is to have an anti-debuffer in a squad and Rinon perfectly fits that role. Status ailments have always been a problem in the game and the only way to completely avoid them is to use an anti-debuffer. Recently, stat reduction debuffs have invaded the game and Leader Skills aren't even enough to prevent those, requiring anti-debuffers to use their anti-debuff abilities to cure those debuffs. Rinon also serves as a good substitute for Grahdens. If you feel that you need another unit who fulfills multiple roles, Rinon is the unit to go to. She also adds Light and Dark elements to increase the type coverage of the squad, giving the units more enemies to deal strong damage against. Conclusion Total Score: 8.9/10 Lately, I've been "Changing the World" in Atharva. That means I've made a lot of changes to my personal self. What about you? How much did you "Change the World"? Not as much as that Lv500 player. So much, I've become a revolutionary person. I NEED MORE HONOR POINTS!! Bruh, Karma dungeon. Not at all. I'm not even there yet. Dude, I just started... Comment below on what you think of Rinon! How much as a person did you change? How much did you "Change the World"? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Heavenly Emperor Kanon *Twilight God Grahdens *Magnum Opus Rigness *Chrono Mage Elaina Category:Blog posts